leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS161
/ |title_ja=VS エンテイ |title_ro=VS Entei |image=PS161.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=13 |number=161 |location=Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Playful Porygon2 |next_round=Heckled by Hitmontop}} or (Japanese: VS エンテイ VS Entei) is the 161st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and command the attacks from Gyara and the red respectively towards . It is hit by the attack, but suddenly disappears. Silver quickly runs off to find it, with Blue about to follow, but his sister Daisy stops him and directs him to the stage for his exhibition match with Chuck. Blue enters the stage and apologizes to Chuck. Mary, after beginning the match, notes that it is a match between master and apprentice, as Chuck used to train Blue. While Chuck sends out his , Blue calls out his entire team first, before deciding to start the match with his , a recent addition to his team. Rhydon is ordered forward by its Trainer but slammed to the ground by Machamp's . Machamp is switched for who uses to dodge Rhydon's attacks. When Hitmonlee goes forward to attack, Rhydon uses . Chuck responds by commanding a to throw Rhydon off its balance. Blue struggles to get up after being flung off Rhydon, and remembers when he first arrived at Cianwood City. Blue was a difficult child back then; when Chuck's wife introduced Blue as 's grandson, Blue had none of it. Chuck responded by lowering Blue's face head-down into a bucket of water. He then announced to Blue that he would be trained in various martial arts before being taught how to handle Pokémon. In the current time, Blue knows he has to prove himself after all that he learned through Chuck. In a shopping area at the Indigo Plateau, Silver continues to look for Entei, now convinced that the flames of the Legendary beast helped save him from drowning at the Lake of Rage. Entei is nearby but has already found its companion, Blaine, who looks on at Silver from a distance. Later, Blaine takes Entei to a nearby warehouse and states that, just like Entei has been looking for a battling companion, he has also been looking for Entei, as he knows that Entei's flames can cure illnesses. He proceeds to take off his coat and shirt, revealing the corroded right arm whose effects have now extended to his entire upper body. Entei proceeds to direct its flames towards Blaine's upper body. Major events * and battle , but it runs off. * Blue battles Chuck. * Silver looks for Entei. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Blaine * Chuck * Daisy Oak * DJ Mary Pokémon * (Gyara; 's) * ( ; photo) * ( ; photo) * ( ; photo) * ( 's) * ( ; photo) * ( 's; photo) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Chuck's) * (Chuck's) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * ( ) Trivia * 's team at this point is identical to the team his game counterpart uses in his Gym Battle again the in , and their remakes . Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the round number is incorrectly shown as "160" (as shown in the image above). * In the Chuang Yi version, Gyara's is incorrectly translated as . * Because of the name switch between Blue and Green, Blue's Gyarados (Red's Gyara) is called a "green" Gyarados. * The announcer states that none of the Pokémon that Blue has with him now are the same that he used in the previous Pokémon League. However, it is shown on page 104 that he brought his Pidgeot with him in the previous Pokémon League. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi=VS Entei }} de:Kapitel 161 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS161 fr:Chapitre 161 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA161 zh:PS161